


I am here

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Discussion Neal/Henry in the Olympus, F/M, Hera is such a shipper, Hera ships Hookfire, Hookfire - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shipping, Slash, Two Shot, What I would have wanted to see in Season 5, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [AU S5] : “I am here, right ? I will always be here.” Because Henry and Neal also have the right to say goodbye. Doesn't take into account the episodes 5x21 to 5x23, but Hades had been defeated. CaptainSwan (mentioned) OutlawQueen (mentioned) Past Hookfire (mentioned) + Hookfire. Two shot.





	1. Part 1/2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Je suis là](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625271) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



The god looked at the pirate with a perplex expression, as his asking had a little disturbed him.

 

“What do you want me to do exactly ?

 

\- Is Neal Cassidy now in Mount Olympus ?”

 

Zeus nodded his head, as he thought understanding what the other man was saying to him.

 

“You want to see him again before you go back to the world of the livings, right ?

 

\- No, well, in fact yes… But this is not my question, and this is not what I asked you. I know that you already do many for me, as you allow me to come back into my world, but… I would want to ask you another favour, if it doesn't bother you.”

 

Intrigued, the king of the gods looked at Hook with a great attention.

 

“I'm listening to you.”

 

The eyes of the pirate began to shine with a strange light.

 

“I wish you allow to Neal to see again his son a last time, and that he can say him goodbye.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Zeus stayed for a time surprised by this surprising demand. Not that it was something he couldn't do (after all, he was the king of the gods, don't forget that.)

 

But it was something unexpected… And it was so strange that at first he decided to think about it during some times; he didn't say no to Killian, but he didn't answer positively to his request.

 

“Why ? He asked to the ancient dark One before sending him back to his Saviour.

 

The pirate's smile became extremely weary.

 

\- They deserve it, both of them, you don't think ?”

 

The immortal didn't answer, just nodding; maybe the other one wasn't that wrong about that. Then, Zeus had a sudden thought, that didn't come to his mind before, and an ironic smile came to his lips.

 

“You love him ?”

 

The pirate immediately understood what he was talking about, and stayed silent for an instant, before he answered without any hesitation :

 

“I love Emma.”

 

And it was true, obviously, and the god was convinced of it; but he didn't miss the light and sudden blushing of the pirate, and his smile became larger when he realized that he was right. Of course, it wasn't the case now, not any more, but there was, there had been something before between them, Zeus knew it now. They were something, a long time ago and maybe for a too short time so it really became something.

 

And in the end, he promised to the pirate that he would think about his request, and then he send back the pirate where he belonged. And he told himself that he should talk about it with Hera; his wife had still good advice when it was about these sort of things.

 

And when Killian was finally able to embrace Emma in his arm, to kiss her and feel her toward him, the pirate felt completely _happy_.  Because it was her, his happy ending, and no one else, and he surprised himself by hoping that everything would be fine. But despite it, he couldn't help but feel some regret, asking to himself what could have been if he hadn't spoiled everything between Neal and him, in Neverland. He then stopped thinking about it, just embracing Emma, and he wished that Zeus accepted to do what he asked him to.

 

_§§§§_

 

Zeus just needed four days to take a sure and certain decision ; he finally decided to allow this reunion, guided in this by his wife and sister, Hera. She had some compassion for this story, and almost _shouted_ on Zeus that he had to do what this mortal was asking, or, well… he would have nothing more in their bed. And according to her, he had no right to go with a mortal again. Or even with another goddess… or god. 

 

The god of the Olympus had a smile both amused and tender by thinking about all the monstrous angers that the queen had against him. He deserved all of them, of course, but the fact is that he calmed himself about that since some centuries. Well, he had too, and they would divorce, and even though he still went to see someone else, he still loved his wife, despite many years of life together.

 

Which was a great thing, when you knew them ; even thought the mortals were wrong in some aspects, as his dear wife hadn't been that cruel toward his former lovers (and don't forget that she hadn't been that tender for him in these moments.)

 

So, a very little time after Hook came back, what the pirate asked for happened; and it was during a night and as Henry was sleeping, he felt as being taken from his body, and being send in a place terribly lighting that he never saw before. He stayed amazed for some instants, ignoring everything about the place where he was.

 

Until he heard a familiar voice, maybe too familiar, come to his ear.

 

“Henry ?”

 

The adolescent stayed frozen, not daring to believe to it, as it couldn't be possible, because it would have been too wonderful. Because he didn't heard this voice since a too long time, and because he was afraid to forget it ; because he missed so much his father and wanted to see him again.

 

Henry turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a man that was smiling at him ; he stayed petrified again during some seconds, and finally dared.

 

“Papa ?”

 

Not even waiting for the answer, he began to run as much as he could, and came in the arms of his father that embraced him, as Henry was beginning to cry with joy.

_§§§§_

 

They needed both time to succeed to calm themselves ; they were crying, with joy and happiness to see each other again. Henry was the first able to talk, detaching himself from him.

 

“I miss you, you know, I miss you so much papa ; we all miss you. Me, mom, Belle, Gold, even Hook.”

 

With this last mention, Neal had a nervous smile ; think again about the pirate didn't hurt him as it did before, especially after the scene in the hospital. Moment that had been weird and finally… made him feel better. He would have appreciated not to die just after ; he wished he had more time…

 

“I miss you too Henry, all of you. I am really sorry that I am not here any more ; trust me, I wish I was here and be able to be a father for you.

 

\- You were, Henry answered, even if it was just for a time. You tried, as you could have not cared. You fought for me in Neverland, and you died to save us ; you're my father, and you're a hero.

 

\- It's not true Henry, I died because of my own stupidity and as I was selfish. I wanted to see again my father, and I didn't care about the consequences; I remembered it after I died. I am not a hero.

 

\- You're wrong, Henry softly whistled, with a look of admiration for his father. Emma and Gold told me what happened. How you accepted to die for him and to help them to defeat Zelena. You _are_ a hero papa, and I won't let you say the contrary.”

 

Neal gave a look full of tenderness to his son, and then embraced him again in his arms. He had no idea of how many time Zeus let to them. They had, but not many, not enough. They had to enjoy it as much as they could.

 

_§§§§_

 

They talked for three hours, mainly Henry who told him about Zelena' defeat, didn't tell him about the Snow Queen episode, so he wouldn't have to say what Gold did. He skipped too the rewritten of the story, but evoked that the Dark One's period of Emma and Hook, which didn't please Neal, and ended with what happened in the Underworld.

 

Then finally arrived the hour to leave, the one they both feared ; Henry mainly, as he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want his father to be taken from him, not again ; all the thing he desired, it was that they gave them some time. He wouldn't see his father again, at least not before a time, so he didn't ask something impossible, right ?

 

Understanding his son's distress, Neal put a knee on the ground so he would look at him in the face, and put his hand on him.

 

“You don't have to be afraid Henry. I am here, right ? I will always be here. In you, in your memory and in your memories. As long as you don't forget me, I will always be here, and present. And some day, we will see each other on Mount Olympus, I promise.”

 

Henry, reassured, nodded his head and his father took him in his arm a last time. Then, smiling and without saying a word, they said goodbye, and disappeared from the virtual place created by Zeus to allow them to see each other again, both appeased by this discussion.

 

_§§§§_

 

_Some minutes ago._

 

Henry and Neal hadn't been the only one to be in this strange place, perfect copy of the Olympus. The god also made it in a way that someone else was there, hidden to their looks and looking them from a far place.

 

As Hook also wanted to see again Baelfire one last time, event though he wouldn't see him, and that he would never know what the pirate did for him, as Killian asked to Zeus not to tell him.

 

He didn't see himself as a hero, in fact, it was still difficult to him to see himself as someone good so he didn't want to be thanked for that.

 

Then he was taken from his thoughts by a great and unknown laugh ; he turned his head in the direction of the sound, and saw a woman with short brown hair. She then addressed him a smile both ironic and amused.

 

“Do you know that for you, mortals, we almost could see it as voyeurism ?”

 

Hook did have the decency to blush, even though the appropriate word would have been spying ; but the woman of course used it to destabilize him. Then, he frowned.

 

“Mortals ? He asked carefully, so you're a goddess ?

 

\- I am Hera, queen of the gods, and Zeus' wife ; and also the one that helped to this reunion.”

 

The pirate's look was now full of gratitude and he gave her a thankful smile.

 

“What are you doing here ?

 

\- I am walking, the goddess answered. As I am the one who worked for it, I also wanted to see it by myself. Just as you, as I can see it.”

 

And she couldn't help but give him a grin. Because she _knew_.

 

Zeus was someone who talked a lot, most of the time. It didn't change when he was in the bed with his wife. In fact, it was worse and it had been in that moments that Hera took from him the names of his lovers. So, it hadn't been that difficult for her to hear the story of the pirate and the thief.

 

Well, “story”, you couldn't really say that there was one. Hera had been almost disappointed about the lack of information that her husband told her ; there was so little things to say about that ! But the queen couldn't stop herself from being intrigued.

 

The pirate didn't immediately understood what she wanted to insinuate, until a suggestive smile came on her lips. The pirate didn't even try to deny it, because it would have been useless, and because it was true, in a way (or at least, it used to be).

 

Then, they stopped to talk, as they had nothing else to say, and Hera couldn't skip the look full of affection that Killian had for Neal, and she then smiled as Henry and his father were disappearing. A sad and bitter smile too, as she felt sympathy for the two mortals. It was not because she was a goddess that she hadn't any heart nor could feel compassion for simple humans.

 

_Because there was a time when they had something together, and it surely was beautiful. Because they could have been something, except that circumstances didn't allow it. Because despite what happened, their story would never be real. And unlike other heroes of legendary stories, no one would write stories about them. Because, in reality, for some people they had been nothing. Except that it wasn't the case._

 

_§§§§_

 

In the days after that, everything was ordinary in Storybrooke ; well… ordinary with the criteria of a normal town. No attack of new villains trying to conquer the town or to cast a curse.

 

Robin _finally_ decided to ask Regina to marry him, she accepted and she was more and more building a relationship without hatred with Zelena ; this one finally chose a name for her daughter, in honour to… no one. As no one really died since a little time, she didn't felt herself obliged to give her a name with a particular sense. 

 

And she was conscious that call her Cora would have been a bad idea. Even though at some time, she could have done it, just to make Snow White become furious.

 

Little time after the “dream” of Henry, this one went aboard the Jolly Roger, to talk to the pirate. This last one was now very often on his ship, as seeming troubled by something. To think about old memories again hadn't have good effect on him, and Emma was beginning to be worried to see him far from her.

 

But it wasn't for that that Henry was there ; it just was about his trip in certain copy of the Mount Olympus.

 

“Hello Killian

 

\- Oh, hello Henry, how are you ?

 

\- Good, unlike you I think.”

 

The pirate couldn't say anything, feeling bad. He was full of a feeling of regret, as he hadn't been able to see Neal again and talk with him, one last time, a little frustrated that he just saw him (their last talk was the one they had at the hospital). He was realizing that he _really wanted_ _to_ _see_ _him_ _again_. That was why  he wasn't often with Emma, he needed time for him, to get better.

 

“I came here to thank you.”

 

Hook gave a surprised look to the adolescent.

 

“Why ?

 

\- As you helped me to see my dad again, of course ! Don't play the innocent, he added as he saw the (false) surprised look (and bad played) of the captain. Zeus told me that as I was sleeping. Maybe that he wanted to be sure that you would be thanked for what you did. Well, thanks you for that. I think I will always be grateful for that.”

 

Henry didn't need to say something else. Hook just accepted his thanks without saying a word, almost freed from the weight of the silence, he followed Henry, feeling more appeased. Appeased, as now, someone else knew. As now he would have someone with who he would talk about Neal.

 

Everything would be fine now.

 


	2. Part 2/2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus : I missed you
> 
> Because, yeah, Neal and Hook also can have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Hookfire

The pirate took a certain time before he understood what was happening to him, as he was brought to an unknown place. Well, not really him, but his spirit, as he was sleeping.

 

But after a little time, he recognized where he was, the place where Henry and Neal had been able to see each other. Worried, but not really as he felt he had nothing to fear, Killian waited that… something happened, simply.

 

He wasn't expecting to what would happen then ; that is to say that Neal Cassidy appeared in front of him, with a light mischievous smile on his lips.

 

“Hello captain, he said to the pirate with a strangely cheerful tone.”

 

The pirate stayed immobile some seconds without reacting to it, petrified, and not knowing how to act with his former… friend ? He didn't really know, not exactly, as all his landmarks were becoming blurred one after the other.

 

But in reality, if Hook had wanted to formulate his thoughts in a cliché way, he would have probably said that by seeing Neal he had the impression that his heart almost jumped out of his chest, as he was so happy (which had not been possible physically speaking).

 

But the thing that he _absolutely_ didn't expect was the fact that the former Lost Boy would throw himself in his arm and embrace him in a hug completely welcomed and shared by the two men. A hug that lasted, and lasted, and… lasted. At least for a quarter of an hour ; except that they were in the world of the dreams (well, more or less, as none of them knew really how that sort of thing worked). So, if they had done that in public, it would have become a little… awkward.

 

But they were alone, and they were able to savour it peacefully, and finally standing out from each other. Then, they looked at each other, a little embarrassed. It's true that they hadn't shared such a proximity since a long time ; at that moment they weren't in an urgency as they were in the hospital, between Zelena and Gold's strange presence.

 

This embarrassment didn't really last, and Neal was the first one to talk again.

 

“You don't ask me why you're here ? He asked with the same mocking smile on his lips.

 

\- I thought you would tell me.

 

\- It's in part because of me. I, well… “asked” to Zeus to let you come here so I could see you a last time.

 

\- He accepted that easily ?

 

\- He didn't, in fact he grumbled a lot, he weighed up the pros and cons… and finally accepted. I think that his wife _really_ insisted ; even though I think it hadn't been that difficult. Or at least, I had the impression, he added with mischief.”

 

The pirate gave him a surprised loo not understanding why Neal seemed that… playful despite what happened.

 

“You finally succeed to accept that, you know. Death. I understand that it wasn't really good for you, when you were in the Underworld.”

 

The pirate nodded his head, and then, Neal laughed which made a smile appear on the pirate's face. Yes, to have their former friendship back as before, before the curse and before Emma was really something good to him.

 

“Neal, why are you here ? I mean… why did you ask to see me ?”

 

Neal's face then closed, being serious again, and the pirate feared for a moment that he said something he shouldn't have said.

 

“I wanted to thank you. For everything, for being there for Henry and Emma; to take care of them as I can't do it any more. I am happy that Zeus brought you back to life. And then, I must confess that… I miss you. Even though I would have wanted to be allowed to have it too, Milah's son concluded with a not joyful laugh.”

 

There, just right now, Hook felt bad. But, well, _really_ bad : as he still didn't know if he really deserved it, this damned second chance, and maybe that Neal deserved that more than him. Who could say that ? In fact, not him.

 

_§§§§_

 

After some minutes of an awkward silent, coming mainly from Neal, Killian tried to relax the atmosphere by saying something that was just supposed to be an innocent sentence, and just be funny, but that would in reality send them further.

 

“And well, I forgot that but, as I helped you… where is my payment ?”

 

It was a sentence said with humour and that was  _of course_ (at least from the pirate's point of view)  just a simple joke that would have no consequences. It was a funny variety of the concept “All magic comes with a price”, often used by Gold and that Hook was just trying to make fun at it.

 

It should have been just that, a joke with no impact on anything, especially not on their relationship.

 

Hook absolutely didn't understand what was happening when Neal's look brutally changed, because of his previous sentence. This last became the one of a predator, profoundly hungry, and his smile turned into the one of a carnivorous smile.

 

And even before that he could react, Neal threw himself into him, pressing him against the wall, and becoming to kiss him, almost with ferocity, and also a little despair, and some desire, hidden, buried and replaced by hatred for centuries.

 

Surprised, the pirate didn't react, at least, not at the beginning, before he finally replied to this passionate kiss with pleasure. Kiss that lasted for long seconds, during which Neal embraced Hook in his arms, a thing that the pirate also did.

 

Without air, they finally stand out from each other, panting, erratic and having difficulties to breath, but with a smile on their lips. Once he was able to breath again, Neal whispered to the pirate, with still the same ironic smile :

 

“So… is it enough, for a payment ?

 

Still stupefied, Killian nodded his head, and Neal's smile became larger. Then he kissed Hook a second time, before he became serious again.

 

“I think I have to go. Our time isn't counted, at least, not mine, but it isn't unlimited. Too bad.

 

\- Yes… you're right, he whispered, slowly recovering from this strange and unexpected event, but also extremely pleasant. Then he was the one who had a carnivorous smile. Tell-me, he said with a falsely innocent smile, it just counted for the “payment”, right ?”

 

Perplex, Neal nodded his head, and frowned his eyebrows, trying to find what the pirate meant. Still smiling, this last one slowly approached him.

 

“So, we need also one to say goodbye.”

 

And then, he threw himself on his lips with avidity, for a last kiss, to which the other one replied.

 

And as they did, they finally said goodbye, both going back to their world.

 

_§§§§_

 

A satisfied smile came on the goddess Hera' face, facing to this “spectacle” that her and her husband were spying just right now. And she was positively happy from that, whereas her husband was wearing a sullen air, that was just a façade.

 

And then the goddess, noble and dignified, began to do without saying it a dance, because of her joy, that was really dreadful and childish. Or from the point of view of the other immortal, whose objectivity could be easily seen as biased.

 

Her insolent smile still on her face, the queen gave her hand in the direction of her husband, asking for what was hers. Gods don't need money, that's a fact, but Hera, as most of the other gods _adored_ gamble and so they did it with money. But it was not Zeus' case (well, in fact, he hated to loose more than something else, and that was why he never did that.)

 

Doing a falsely resigned sigh, Zeus put his hand in his right pocket and took a green bill representing Benjamin Franklin and put it in his wife's hand. Hera gave him a n annoyed look, her hand still in the air.

 

“Zeus, darling, we didn't say a hundred dollars, but FIVE HUNDREDS, right ?”

 

After he tried with no success to negotiate with his dear wife, the god accepted his defeat. They both gambled, not about the fact that they would throw on each other, but about _who_ would throw on the other first.

 

And of course, by gambling on Hook, Zeus  _really_ backed the wrong horse, as like a child, Hera ( w ho believed in Neal) were happy of her victory.

 

Everything didn't end well between the two men, but at least, Zeus was thinking,  _they had the right to have that_ . And even though they wouldn't be able to have more, it was more than nothing, right ?

 

But  Zeus as the two mortals disappeared from his look finally looked at his wife, that was still bou n cing, still at her joy. He had an amused smile.

 

Well, the thing is that it wasn't over. His wife hadn't win, and he couldn't see himself as defeated. At least, not now, he just had to wait for the next gamble…

 

**Author's Note:**

> (ND'A: Part two will be entirely about the Hookfire pairing.)


End file.
